The Entire Universe
by NightScre
Summary: Harry's not stupid, he is extremely snarky and manipulative but struggles with his own morals and humanity.
1. Prologue

Why hello there, it's your favorite dead author back from the afterlife, see unfortunately I have a very unstable household and things change in ways I can't foresee, one such occurrence was my parents leaving each other, now I live with my father, have access to internet and a computer, but as I am a young man coming in to adulthood I do have a lot of responsibilities that I will need to attend to. So bear with me while I update all of my stories.

Harry potter, the boy who lived. I don't think anybody could have predicted how his story turned out. A story of love and danger, becomes one of misery and hatred, twisted by my own goals and ambitions. But anyway on to the story:

Break

Harry Potter was an extremely frail child, the skin hung off of his frame in rivets and his bones were weak and malnourished. He sat alone and desolate in his cupboard under the stairs, wishing for a friend that would set him free from his prison. Something I'm sure any abuse victim can relate to.

With an audible click the door to his prison opened and light flooded his small quarters, Harry scurried away from the light and cowered in the shadow of the small door.

"Get up and make breakfast." a groggy Vernon Dursley told him before rushing off, to make his morning tea most likely. Harry hurried into the kitchen to make breakfast before they became upset, it was never good for Harry when they became upset.

But of course fate never seemed to be on his side, smashing into the table on accident he quickly picked up everything that had fallen, his uncles tea included.

"No... I'm sorry... I... didn't mean to." Harry whimpered before a loud crack echoed through the small household.

"I told you to be careful boy," Vernon seethed, still blinking sleep out of his eyes. Harry nodded mutely and resumed his morning chores. By the time he finished, Harry was proud of his work. Harry made two packages of bacon, because the male Dursleys liked to eat, and he hadn't burned a single strip. The last time Harry had burned anything in the house, Harry had nearly died of starvation.

Harry had started a routine in his life, he would wake up and make breakfast, of which he had none, before setting out to trim the weeds because Petunia's rose bushes had to be absolutely perfect, which they always were thanks to Harry.

After trimming the bushes Harry made his way to school, where he would hide behind the gymnasium building during recess and hope that his obese cousin and his friends didn't find him. Dudley liked to play a game called "Harry hunting" the goal was to chase Harry and cause as much physical pain as possible, the game was never fun to Harry though. Harry thought games were supposed to be fun, or at least that's what had garnered from his cousin's computer games.

Harry's thoughts were violently interrupted by a sharp pain in his face. He looked down and seen his broken glasses lying in the grass, the tape that barely held it together nothing but waste now.

"Hey I found him!" rang out through the courtyard. The majority of the school children just looked on sadly, too scared of Dudley and his brutish friends to intervene. Harry hated them for their cowardice but he also respected their survival instincts. If he came to that situation he wasn't sure he would be brave enough to help either. Not really any of his business anyway really.

Harry pushed off the ground hard and started running, scenes ripped away as he sped through the trees. Unfortunately fate has it out for Harry it seems because he tripped on a tree root and fell into the dirt hard. He propped himself up on his elbows and was startled by the amount of blood mixed with the dirt, he must have knocked a tooth loose or something.

Spitting all of the blood in his mouth out he picked himself up and looked behind him. But it was too late as his cousin was right behind him. "we," he took a deep breath through his panting "got you now," another breath. "so just give up."

instead of answering him I jumped onto the tree and began to pull myself up to try and escape him. Using all of my remaining strength I hoisted myself onto a thick branch and looked down, but they were gone. They were gone, harry looked around furiously trying to find his cousin and his friends. Quickly ruling out them hiding behind the trees he slowly made his way onto the ground.

He hit the ground with a thud and looked around, still not letting his guard down he made the trek to the park. Knowing that Dudley would lie and get him in trouble, he just wanted to think before the aggressive beating that was sure to come.

A rustling sound to his right broke his concentration and he turned to investigate. A large snake was slithering through the bushed in his direction. Harry felt his breath hitch and his stomach dropped. He started backing away slowly with his hands raised in surrender.

"_Woah Mr. Snake, I didn't mean to disturb you." _much to his surprise the snake tilted his head as if confused and began to speak BACK.

"_A speaker?"_ my mouth hung open in shock.

"_You can... understand me?" _I questioned feeling stupid, talking to a snake. Maybe the Dursleys were right when they said I was weird.

_"Of course speaker, though it is really you who is understanding me. You speak the noble snake tongue, and as such I insist you take me with you." _

I was... shocked to say the least, I had just met a talking snake who insisted he become my companion. Though maybe he could be my friend, my first friend.

"_Are you... serious?" _I asked questioning.

it simply nodded as if bothered by the notion that he could lie.

He slowly slithered up my arm as if taking in the fact that it bothered me and it enjoyed it.

I didn't know the exact way back as I had just ran into the forest and didn't look where I was going. But asking the snake left me even more confused. We were two miles away from the school, which shouldn't have been possible. Though considering just how exhausted Dudley was... See even though it doesn't look like it, he has amazing stamina due to his boxing training that his father signed him up for because of his weight issues.

But back to the story

Harry eventually made it to his relatives house, drenched in sweat and sticky. He opened the door, frowning at the large noise that emanated from the door. Not even a full step into the house he was grabbed and forcefully walked to the cupboard under the stairs, Harry's trainer's slid on the floor in fear. With a large grunt Vernon shoved Harry into the small space without a word.

Harry sat on the floor, knees tucked into his chest, fetal position. He took off his sweat soaked shirt, revealing long and white scars arcing down his back, pattern less. He rubbed them absentmindedly. he took off his worn and disgusting trainers, the stench off his feet hung in the air, thick and vile. Without socks Harry had extreme cases of Athletes foot, something his relatives either did not care about, or they did not know.

Harry watched in fascination as his feet tingled pleasantly, like when you're foot falls asleep. His feet glowed simultaneously, forcing harry to avert his eyes in fear of being blinded. When Harry eventually did look back he was shocked to see his feet looked clean and spotless, no sores present.

Harry was much smarter than he made people think, since a young age he had been forced to hide his extreme brilliance from his peers in fear of retribution from his relatives after he had accidentally scored higher than his cousin on a test and was beaten mercilessly because of it.

Harry's mind soon began to put the pieces together, all of the strange things that happened to him, his new snake friend, his relatives hatred for everything supernatural or magical... He had magical abilities, and his relatives were scared of this and wanted him to be completely in the dark about his abilities so that he wouldn't be a threat to them or anyone else.

In reality the Dursley's were just extremely narrow minded, as is the unfortunate case with most people these days.

Harry focused on that feeling and tried to make it appear again. He tried for hours and hours. Eventually giving up hope he went to bed with an aching heart, and a healed foot.

Line break

The next week went by fast, Harry still practiced finding the weird sensation until he finally managed to do it. He was in his cupboard one late night, he was meditating when he found it, a large ball of glowing ethereal energy that he seen when he closed his eyes. He reached out to the ball and gasped in shock as he felt the power. Directing it through his fingers he focused on a small pebble in his "room."

The pebble started floating, but harry soon became distracted when he heard thunderous bangs echoing from the stairs, the pebble fell to the ground with an audible crack.


	2. Taking control (1)

Two chapters in the same week. A new low for my social life but (hopefully) a win for you guys! that's a lie, a lot has happened since I last updated regularly. So: my parents split up and my dad moved to a different town and I lived with my mom before we also moved but to the same town that my dad lives in, I got my driver's licence and a car (which my mother later stole from me and got a DUI with it.) I got a a girlfriend, she's gorgeous and we're really happy together.

But on to the story because I know you guys didn't click on the story for a dumbed down version of my last two years.

LINE BREAK

Harry had been practicing his newfound abilities as much as he could for the next few months, he learned a lot. He could now move small objects with his mind almost effortlessly now and he found he could change his facial features just by thinking about it.

Harry was currently at the local library reading an interesting book titled: Influence: the art of persuasion. It was an interesting read, detailing the psychological persuasion techniques that were commonly used and how to defend against them.

With the guidance of his new friend, who he later found out was a female adder. Her name was "Nora" and she seemed to be growing still, she had grown a few inches in just a few nights, soon he would have to find another place for her, as she said she could grow much larger and he didn't think they could both fit under the stairs eventually.

His relatives had to be dealt with soon, they were growing increasingly violent as of late and it didn't bode well to Harry, he had thought of running away before but he never went through with it, the fear of truly being alone helped him endure.

That day's chores had been particularly brutal and Harry was beyond exhausted, checking his watch he seen the time. Swearing loudly he put the book down and gathered his things, much to the ire of the librarian, who held up a finger in warning.

Harry left the library and made his way towards his relatives house.

Arriving he noticed that his uncle was home earlier than usual, that was never good.

He opened the door and cursed as he heard the familiar creaking of the door. Of course he wasn't the only one to hear it and the sight of his tubby uncle angrily making his way downstairs came into sight.

"Listen here boy, we clothe you and feed you out of the kindness of our hearts. But we expect you to do some things around here, and not go lounging around with you hooligan friends." his uncle stated the purple starting to tinge his cheeks.

Harry made to explain but his uncle closed the gap surprisingly fast for his larger form.

That night Harry wished for death, for any escape at all to be fair, he lay bloody and bruised in his cupboard silently crying. Before he fell asleep, tear tracks arcing down his face in silent agony.

Line break

Harry had been practicing his magic consistently, after the incident with his uncle, he had power and the ambition to learn more. He had discovered something new, now he could unlocked doors with a flick of his hand, and telekinesis? Came as easy as breathing.

Opening his cupboard he silently made his way outside, shielding his face from the brightness of the summer sun cycle.

He eventually found himself in the library once again, his frail hands gliding smoothly over the thick brown spines of the books they had. Still walking down the isles harry felt something odd, a pull almost to the corner of the library.

Confused harry followed his instinct and in his worn trainers walked towards the deserted bookshelf in the far right corner. His eyes glossed over the assortment of books, before the pull sharply increased towards his left, his eye caught on an old and dirty brown book, a single name uncovered in the dirt by his breath shone proudly: _**Potter.**_

He picked up the book with caution and blew the dust off of it, he had to avert his eyes quickly however, as the book had an incredible amount of dust on it. He took the book back to his seat and opened it, careful not to damage the weathered book any further.

The book was named such: 'The history off the illustrious Potter family.' confused and more than a little hopeful, harry turned to the first page aware of the author: **Fleamont Potter. **Harry read the book for several hours, it detailed the potter family and its titles and seats in the government. Harry was surprised t turn to one of the last pages to see a genealogy tree which somehow, had his name on it.

Using his finger to keep his spot Harry read aloud: "Fleamont potter, Dorea potter nee black." The next row: "James potter, Lily potter nee Evans." and the last line was him. Harry was extremely upset, seeing his parents names for the first time in a book of all places broke something within the small boy. And he disappeared from the library with an impressive popping noise.

He appeared in the living room of his relatives house, surprising everybody there and nearly causing his cousin to have a heart attack. His aunt had an unreadable expression while his uncles face quickly contorted in rage at what he seen was an abhorrent intrusion.

His uncle jumped up but found himself unable to speak, he was pushed back violently on onto the sofa, and stayed there as if held. Harry's eyes glowed with malevolence.

"**I have endured lifetimes of trauma thanks to you pitiful mortals."** Harry spoke softly, his voice echoing with dark energy. A thrum of power echoed in the back of everyone minds that day, people in Privet drive reported numerous inconsistencies and gaps of their memories.

Harry's expression contorted into one of rage, causing his relatives to shrink at the sight of his normally docile eyes, flaming in anger. Petunia started crying but the angered child payed no mind. His uncle eventually broke through his bonds and tried to lunge at Harry, but he quickly fell to the floor in agonizing pain.

He squirmed on the ground for several minutes before he went into a coma so his body could cope with the psychological damage.

Harry waved his hand angrily and they all went unconscious, which Harry quickly followed.

Line break

Harry's next months were very peaceful, he no longer did any chores which opened up his timetable a lot, he had also dropped out of school, stating that he was being home schooled. He had quickly started networking as much as possible, creating a small circle of people that were indebted to him. He had gained some popularity and people no longer looked at him sideways.

He had taken over Dudley's bedroom and made the fat child sleep in his old residence. It was one fateful day where he met his best friend and almost mentor: Jose.

Jose was a man who had newly moved into one of the privet drive residences. Harry had tried to subtlety ask around but nobody seemed to have any idea of who he was. He was just some mysterious Mexican guy who had moved in and seemed completely normal.

Until Harry had been walking down the sidewalk and heard a shriek of pain. He slowly edged his way by the door, hearing cursing Harry inched behind the shrub next to his door just in time to see the short man come out of the house in a hurry, picking away a long brown stick into his back pocket as he went, Harry just shrugged to himself, putting it down as some sort of religious artifact.

The man put his garbage cans away because of the wind, before his head snapped in his direction and Harry silently swore in anger. Quickly thinking of a plan, Harry waited.

The man took out the stick and waved it muttering "Homenum revelio." Harry assumed he was talking in his native language, knowing next to no Spanish. He felt a weird sensation wash over him before the man suddenly pulled the bush apart and seen him.

He grabbed Harry violently but he pushed the man with his mind making him fall backwards. The man suddenly got very upset and started cursing, he pointed the stick at the bush and it quickly disintegrating it and revealing Harry.

The man, still pointing the stick at Harry, began to speak: "You're a wizard." Harry only had time to tilt his head in confusion before a jet of scarlet red light raced towards him. Harry unfortunately, was not fast enough to evade and it caught him dead center in the chest.

Line break.

He woke up with a crick in his neck, looking around he seen he was on a nice sofa, the house around him decorated in modest but comfortable furniture. The color scheme focused more on green and black than any other building on privet drive than he had ever seen.

Standing up he stretched his sore muscle, cracking and snapping as he did so. He slowly and cautiously made his way into the other room, this one however, had some oddities: One the wall hung a broomstick and the head of a unicorn looking creature, it's mouth hung open, revealing sharp teeth. The rug was decorated by an odd saber tooth looking creature with eight inch long teeth and claws like daggers.

Hearing a slurping sound he turned to find the man sitting in a comfortable looking lounge chair, sipping on a cup of tea. He set down the cup with a clang and turned to the confused teen.

He looked Harry dead in the eye and asked a single question: "Who the hell are you?"


End file.
